


Teal

by hollyhog



Series: Abendsonne [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Family, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhog/pseuds/hollyhog
Summary: "You need to get a bigger wagon too! So you can take me there."
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Abendsonne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740973
Comments: 34
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an english speakers, no beta we die like a women. All mistakes are mine. It's a continuation of my previous self indulgence story.

Haru brings back a lot of things. There are a package of tiny shorts, it's like what Haru usually wear when he's not in his jammer, but white and feels a lot more crinkly on the outside. Haru reads religiously over the wrapping before putting it on Ao's bottom, after he cleans it with baby wipes. Makoto wonders if there's adult wipes? Because he never saw Haru use one before.

There are also a lot of tiny jackets that run all the way down to cover baby's feet, Makoto watches him putting it on Ao while muttering something about washing later. Haru taught Makoto how to unzip and zip clothes before, he's quite familiar with it so he thinks it won't be a problem when it's his turn. Haru then put another clothing piece around Ao's neck, it's circular shape cover his daughter's body from below her chin up to the chest. He heard a small click sound when it's settled in place.

Makoto got a small cold pack that Haru instructed to put over his slit, it feels amazing but he must be careful not to jostle it off. He nibbles on a rice ball while his gaze sets on Haru that busy setting up a small basket things for Ao to lays on. Haru hands him a box of chocolate milk before he starts boiling another pot of water.

"This is baby bottle." Haru shows him the tiniest bottle Makoto ever seen in his life. "Human uses it to constitute breastfeeding when the mothers having trouble nursing." Haru points to the picture on the package of the bottle.

"She just finished nursing before you came back, Haru. She did it just fine?" Makoto replies, head tilted a bit just like when he doesn't understand things.

"Uh, yeah. It's so I can fed her when I take her home? I read that newborn usually nurse every 2 hours, in case we can't go meet you.." Haru explains softly.

"Okay.. I get that, Haru." Makoto smiles sadly. Of course they can't always be together, Haru needs to work and it's probably not safe for newborn human to be exposed to harsh outside weather.

Haru continue explaining about bottles and formal milk so Makoto get the general idea of baby feeding. He idly thinks if his milk box considered as informal milk? Because apparently, baby should only drink formal milk until they reach the first birthday, there are a lot of things he learned today.

Ao sleeps soundly inside her basket. Haru said he bought the basket from a secondhand shop ( _are there third and fourth hand shop_?), it can be attached to a wheeled cart. It's probably similar with the wagon cart Haru used to drag Makoto around when he's small enough to fit.

"I called and told my supervisor that I need to take several day leave, so I can stay here with you guys for a few days." Haru says, finally sitting beside Makoto after taking care of all the things he bought for Ao. Who knows someone so small needs so many things to take care of.

"That's great..." Makoto yawns before replying to Haru. "I'm glad we can spend times together.. Before Haru needs to back to your job.." All the tiredness suddenly hits, Makoto's eyelids feel so heavy slowly he lowers down his body into the tarp they sit upon. He feels Haru's palm rubbing over his head.

"Sleep, Makoto. It's been a tiring day for you." Haru speaks softly, "It is said that we'd better catch some sleep while the baby sleeps. Take a breather, I'll wake you up later."

"Thanks, Haru." Makoto hears himself mumbled. "Love you. And Ao-chan too. I'm glad you both are here now." He's drifting to sleep when he feels a light pressure on his forehead.

"I love you, Makoto, Ao." Haru replies, kissing Makoto's forehead lightly.

The sound of tiny whimpering noises woke Makoto up from his sleep. He looks around their cove and sees that Haru's holding their daughter, shushing her.

"Haru?"

"Hey.. We woke you up?" Haru's head turns to see him. "She's probably just wet."

"Or hungry, last time she's fed is when you left to shop." Makoto yawns.

"Yes. Could be that." Haru mumbles. "Uh.. Do you want to feed her?"

"I can do that." Makoto nods.

"Okay." Haru carefully passes Ao to Makoto's hand. She starts mouthing and nuzzling at Makoto's chest, and settles once she got the hang of it. Makoto hums quietly, he sees Haru arrange himself beside them. He lays down but keep his head away from Makoto.

"You can sleep if you want, Haru." Makoto gently bounces Ao while talking to Haru. "I'll put her back to the basket once she's done."

Haru gets up and nuzzles on Makoto's cheek, "Mmkay. Wake me up whenever you need me."

"Yeah. Rest well, Haru." Makoto nuzzles back into Haru's forehead, and Haru's out like a light.

Ao watches him through a pair of sleepy eyes, she's drifting back to sleep by the look of it. Makoto smiles at her, cooing at her using his merman voice, watching if she would replies to his call. 

_"Hi baby.. Hi Ao.."_ Makoto hums, low clicking sound comes from the back of his throat. _"So warm, just like Papa huh?"_ He can feel the warmth her small body emitting.

_"It's Daddy.."_ He slowly maneuvers her tiny body onto his shoulder, rubbing soothingly into her back. Leaning down to nuzzles into her side, Makoto continues whispering. _"Can you hear me?"_

She snuffles and chirps back on him, a tiny coo.

_"Are you talking to daddy?"_ He coos back at her. _"Yes yes you are, smart little gup."_ Makoto feels relieved that she has merfolk part beside her entire human appearance. He's glad she seems fine, glad that they had her safely, but there's still a pang inside his heart whenever he saw her two little feet.

He's never heard about human born from merfolk, as it's rare for them to mate with human in the first place. He doesn't know if there's any other merfolk ever experience this. Probably somewhere on the other side of the sea, he thinks he needs to ask his pod elder for more information about that.

Makoto shudders when he thinks about what if he were having her under the surface, deep in the homebound. What would've happened to her, how to explain to Haru if anything happened to her.

_"I'm glad you're here, Ao. With me and Papa. I'm glad Ao is fine."_ He whispers to her sleeping form. _"Daddy's sorry he won't be able to be with you everytime, okay.. Be a good girl for Papa."_

He carefully tucks her back into her basket, mimicking what Haru did before. She stirs a little, but continues sleeping just fine. He stares at her for a long moment, marvelling at the uncanny similarities of her feature to Haru. He wonders if Haru was also a bald baby, he hopes it will grow thick as she grow, Makoto wants to braid her hair pretty. Her nose is a little upturned, her eyelashes impossibly long and straight, and those pink puffed cheeks. Precious.

Haru stirs beside him, turning his body to face Makoto. He looks like he's still half asleep.

"Do you need to do anything? I can watch her.." Haru offers.

"I'll slip under for a second." Makoto nods, he runs his hand through Haru's jet black strands. "You want me to fish a bit?"

"No, I bought dinner from convenience store." Haru leans into his palm. "Take your time, I'll wait." 

"Thanks, Haru."

"Hmm.. Be careful."

"Yeah I will."

The water soothe Makoto as he dives down to his den. He finds that after spending a lot of time above the surface, the surrounding pressure down the sea is where he thrives. It calms his nerves, alleviate his tight chest, he feels composed. He enjoys surface, adores his human mate, but in the end he's a sea creature and this is where he belongs.

Once he reaches the den, he curls up near the woven sea kelp bed intended for the new addition to the pod. Suddenly he recalls one of his earlier memory of Haru, one from when they're still a wee kids playing around.

"I will buy a house by the beach. With attached docks." Haru said, he had brought a piece of paper with a picture of house on it. "So Makoto can visit anytime. I'll show you my teevee and we can watch anime together."

"Wow! That sounds amazing, Haru-chan!" His tail flicked back and forth excitedly. "You need to get a bigger wagon too! So you can take me there."

"No, let's make a secret tunnel under the house. So you can knock on the door, and I'll come and get you." Haru replied. "Or, you can make your own den there. So you can visit even in winter. I'll put hot water in the tub, so you can warm yourself in it. We'll take a bath together."

"Wow..." Makoto nodded excitedly, he zoned out thinking about easily meet and play with Haru everyday. "What is tub?"

"Uhm. It's like big box, you can fill it with warm water."

"Is it like a milk box?"

"Yeah. But this big." Haru spread his hand and gestured around his surrounding, making space. "We can fit together. Sometimes I take bath with my Dad when he come over."

"So it's like a small pool?"

"Yes, small pool. It's nice." Haru explained, flipping the paper around and pointing to a shiny white box. "Like this one."

Makoto smiles to himself remembering that particular chat. Haru told him that by the rate of his job now, he can probably afford that kind of house after working for 15 years. That's not including the secret tunnel, they need to figure out better logistics to transport Makoto around.

_I can dig the tunnel myself I guess._

Makoto wonders if it would be easier for them were he's born human. They can live close to each other, coming and going school together, spend times as long as they can. Makoto would follow Haru everywhere, maybe they will join the swim club together. No need to hides things from other, no need for Haru to be busy visiting Makoto back and forth. They would be living together, with a spacious tub so they can soak together after a day of swimming on the sea.

But then they probably wouldn't have met Ao. Goddess, Makoto missed her already. He wishes he can show her how beautiful it is under the sea, but apparently she would be the one showing Makoto how amazing surface live is. He can already imagine how she'd tell him all the story of the surface world. How amazing is Papa's cooking, the exciting world of warm food and body, lively scenery, busy streets, exciting school activities. 

He tries to picture an older Ao but burst out laughing when he can't seem to shake the image of her tiny bald head attached to a kid Haru like body. He laughs histerrically, until he's suddenly sobbing. The weight of the situation sinks in. There are a new member of his pod, and it's his precious daughter. Makoto knew Haru would do his best to be present for her, while he himself cannot. 

He's sad, but there's nothing he think he can do to really help. He will trust his podmate to get their makeshift pod through this situation. He'll give everything he owns when it's needed, they don't even have to ask. He knew it the moment he met Ao, there are very little things he won't do for her. He'll make sure to help Haru give Ao the best life she deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

They're at Iwatobi. It's been almost a year since they left, yet it feels longer than that. The town is still as calm and peaceful as ever. The breeze from the sea helps with the hot and humid summer weather.

  


Makoto will be waiting for Haru and Ao at their old hideout. Haru rode the morning train with Ao securely attached to his chest using a baby carrier he spent the whole yesterday practicing. She woke up once for a bottle and went straight back to sleep after finishing it, as calm as ever. 

It's been a week since she's born, Haru has been spending time with her and Makoto at the cove. His back feels like it's cracked all over the place from sleeping on the cove floor. Ao only wants to be held while he's walking around, she'll starts whimpering with the most pitiful sound if Haru's even thinking about sitting. On the other hand, she's totally content being held by Makoto, even when he doesn't move up and down around the place.

Haru know nothing about babies, but he thinks Ao has been a very calm baby. She sleeps a lot, she fed like a champ, never picky with the bottle. Her short burst of waking moments spent being held on her parents arm. Her first time outing with Haru today also been a smooth journey.

He walks the street reaching to his Grandma's house while texting Nagisa.

**Nagisa**

can i bring reichan too haruchan?

havent told him yet

**haruchan**

Can it be just the two of us first? You can bring Rei tomorrow.

**Nagisa**

oooooookkkaaayyy theeennnnnn

this must be a serious hush hush business for haruchan

we misses youuuuuuuu

I'll tell him to meet you tomorrow

see you later haruchan

Haru pockets his phone back and continues walking to his old neighbourhood. He's thinking of dropping his bag at the house and then go to see Makoto until it's time for school to end. He visits one of the convenience store on the way to bought tons of snack he knew Nagisa would happy to eat.

His mother paid someone to take care of the house while no one is living there, so it's no surprise for him seeing that the house is relatively clean, and all the appliances are still working. He fills his bath water, put the snacks on the living room table and heads upstairs to his old room. After rummaging around for few moment, he finds his old sleeping bag and camping blanket. He switched his bag contents with those, and heads down to the beach.

Ao stays sleeping during all the ruckus and Haru find himself thanking whoever invented the baby carrier. It helps him tremendously, especially since the way in and out of his spots with Makoto is never easy to trek. He always pick the hardest spot to walk through so he can ensure Makoto's secrecy. Adding Ao to the situation makes it harder, he needs to reconsider his logistics.

Nearing their Iwatobi hideout, Ao suddenly awakes. She's opening and closing her mouth while struggles to hold her neck away from Haru's chest.

"You awake now?" Haru murmurs softly while tucking his chin down to his chest, checking on his daughter. "Is Ao excited to be near the sea again?" His palm delicately support her neck over the carrier.

She struggles to hold her head up again but her head only lolled to the side before she starts to cry pitifully, earnestly.

"Hey, hey.. Papa's still here.. Why are you crying, Ao?" Haru tries to sped up his trek. "Are you thirsty again?" He tries to bounce her a bit, shushing her, but it doesn't work. Haru starts panicking a bit, he considers taking out her premade bottle right there but decided to reach the hideout first before doing anything.

"Haru!" He hears Makoto calling once he's arrived at the secluded outcropping.

"Hey!" Haru hurriedly walks to his boyfriend. "Hey, you've arrived safely? You good?" Checking him up while he puts down his belongings and proceed s to unbuckle the baby carrier.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Makoto replies, watching intently towards the now screaming baby. "Why is she crying like that?"

"I don't know, she just started crying when I'm nearing this place." Haru passes her to Makoto's arm. "She's been sleeping all the way down to Iwatobi. She had 1 bottle on the way here." He hurriedly digs around the diaper bag, taking out the premade bottle.

When he pushes the bottle to the general direction of where Makoto held her, Haru realizes that Ao somehow has calmed down. He looks at her tiny gasp and hiccups - the leftover from the crying fit - disbelievingly.

"How?" He asks aloud.

"How what, Haru?" Makoto asks back, Ao lays contently in his arm.

"How does she know it's you holding her out? Look, she's stopped crying once you hold her."

"It's probably my body temperature?" Makoto's unsure of his own answer. "Both of you are warmer than me, she probably recognise it."

"That's.." _logical._ "Okay, yeah that's probably is." He knew Makoto's body is colder than his, he loves it a lot, the coldness - and Makoto's body. Guess Ao also likes it a lot.

He gets up and starts laying down the camping blanket and sleeping bag. Pulling out Ao's plastic sheet and folded thick blanket he uses as her makeshift bed, and setting it up just like he does everyday this week. He takes out two bento box he purchased from the convenience store and put it near Makoto.

"I ate bread earlier for breakfast. Have you eaten anything?" He pulls out another box of chocolate milk, Makoto's favorite.

"Yeah, I fish for a while this morning. I even get to take a brief visit to my parents."

"How are they doing?" Haru asks. "How's Ran and Ren?"

"They're fine." Makoto says, expertly moves Ao to lay on his shoulder - she prefers being held like that. "They.. I think they want to meet Ao? Can we do that?"

"Of course." Haru hums. "Do we need to go to Sukishima island? Just to be safe for you guys?"

"I think we can just use this cove. This place has easier access to the deep water." Makoto sips on the opened milk box Haru's offered. "Can we do it, in the morning?"

"I'll get back here after I finished with Nagisa." Haru nods. He sits beside Makoto, peering at the tiny gup draped lazily on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You should put her on the bed if you're tired. You've travelled far."

"It's fine, Haru." Makoto smiles, "I miss her weight." He pats on Ao's back rhythmically.

"Do you think it's weird that I miss her even when she's right here, with us?" Haru suddenly asks, his fingers move to touch on Ao's feet.

"I dread the time when Haru needs to get back to work, and I can only wait for you guys to come." Makoto answers earnestly. "There's only so much I can do for her from here.." He gestures to the sea water.

Haru's breath hitched, "I am sorry Makoto..."

"Haru, I'm not saying this to make you upset." Makoto's pleading with his eyes, he wants to hold Haru's hand but he doesn't want to let go of his secure hold on Ao. "I'm just telling you how I feel..."

"No, I understand that." Haru replies, "I sometimes wish things would happened differently. To make it easier for you.. For her.." He nuzzles on Makoto's cheek, it's a gesture he picked from Makoto. Nuzzling whenever he feels kind of sweet, almost like kissing - though Haru likes it better than that, it's just feel a lot more intimate.

"I'm thinking about that a lot." Makoto sighs, "if only I were human too. She deserves to have both set of parents being present for her anytime she needs it, who would do that for her if it's not me?"

Haru is quiet beside Makoto. His hands clench and unclench on his knees

"I don't know what to do to fill my part, Haru.." He glances over Haru with a sad grin. "I feel like, I'm freeloading here." Makoto's eyes are glassy, like he wants to cry but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"But you didn't, you aren't, Makoto." Haru cuts him off. "You said so yourself, you've carried her close to your heart since the beginning. You suffered ever since, and more when you had her.." He trails off.

"I was there, it was the most scared I've ever feel my entire life.. But you did it." The whole time he's speaking, Haru looks down onto his own lap. "I'm thinking of holding off another year to enroll."

"What? Why? Haru you don't have to do that, I will find out how to take care of Ao while you're at school, you don't need to..." Makoto frets - very carefully, because he's still holding Ao.

"Listen, this is just how I set my plan for now." Haru takes a long breath and exhales slowly. "I am gonna use my savings to rent a house by the sea, so it's easier for Makoto to visit and even better if we can figure something out so you can stay." Haru explains.

"Haru, it's your hard earned money.. You can't just give it up for my convenience.." Makoto shakes his head - slowly, not to wake Ao.

"No, Makoto listen. It's not just for you, ultimately it's for Ao's sake." Haru explains calmly. "See, at this age being home is the best for her. It's also safer, we don't have to take her out to meet you everyday. Once we figure out the details, I can go back to work while you look after her." Haru doesn't know how to explain better, he hopes Makoto get the point.

Makoto smiles bitterly, eyes carefully pointing away from Haru.

"I'm not giving up on anything, Makoto." Haru continues, voice soft and fond. "I want to do right for Ao. I also want to do right, by you.. I can always take another time to pursue studying, right now my priority is you guys." He pauses to sip on the bottled water he grabbed from his bag earlier. "I even considered living in a fishing boat for a year, you won't even need to leave if we have our way."

"Haru..."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Haru touches his pinky to Makoto's, also to Ao's tiny curled fist. "Pinky promise." He smile sheepishly.

"Do you even know how to drive a boat, Haru?" Makoto smiles back, nudging into Haru with his free shoulder.

"I can ask around." He shrugs, "Rin probably know someone."

"No boat for now." Makoto decided solemnly. "We'll figure something out.." 

Haru just arrived not 10 minutes ago when the house bell rings noisily. It's been too long since someone rings it properly, the cracked loopy noise is startling. He checks on the tiny sleeping figure on the futon he sets up in the living room before getting up to answer the door.

"Haaaaroooooooccchhhaaannnnnnnn" Haru sighs, he can already imagine how loud Nagisa would be, hopefully the snacks offering able to tamp him down a bit.

"Stop already with the chan, Nagisa."

"Why, Haruchan, don't you miss me? We miss you a lot!!" Nagisa playfully grumbles while toeing his shoes off, _"Ojyamashimaaaassuuuuuuuuuuuu~"_

"Please come in." Haru leads him to living room, he can practically hears Nagisa bouncing, he hopes it doesn't startle Ao. "Help yourself with the snacks, I'll pour you some tea."

" _ITTadaki...._ Haruchan! It's a baby!" Nagisa stops dead on his toe, watching curiously over Ao who sleeps peacefully on the futon.

"Yes." Haru calmly put two steaming hot cups of tea on the table. "Here's your drink.."

"Oh my god!" Nagisa shouts silently, he's trying to keep his voice down - not to disturb the sleeping baby - Haru appreciates him immediately. "Can I touch him? I need to wash my hand first, Haruchan can I use your sink?" Nagisa all but run to the bathroom, and back to the living room - wiping his hand carefully with tissues.

"She's a girl." Haru calmly replies. He sees Nagisa poke slowly, carefully around the blanket that covers Ao's small form.

"Haruchan you sneak!" Nagisa whispers loudly. "Is she your daughter? I can't believe that, Haruchan! You've got yourself a cute girl, where's her mom? I won't forgive you if you're not introducing me to her!!"

"That will be where I need your help, Nagisa." Haru sits straighter, and earnestly lock his gaze to Nagisa. "Her mother is not in the picture. She left her with me, nothing else."

"What.." Nagisa stops dead on his seat. "No wait, Haruchan, are you sure she's yours? How can you be so sure? What if she just dumped you with somebody's else baby?" Nagisa asks.

"It doesn't matter, I just.. I want to claim her, put her into my family registry." Haru replies, "One of your sister works at the government registry office, right? Can I, can you help me to reach her?"

There, Haru did it. He finally exposes Ao's existence to another human being. She's no longer a secret he can keep by himself. Haru trusts Nagisa with his life - well, probably not his life, but still - he knew Nagisa will help him, he just needs to ensure him that Ao's his.

"I need to know for myself that you know what you're doing here, Haruchan." Nagisa - for once - speaks calmly. "Did Rinchan knew you got your girlfriend pregnant? Did he met her? Can I ask him about it?"

"Rin doesn't know yet." Haru replies. "Right now Rin is still at Tokyo, doing things with his old friends from Australia." He continues, "Rin never met her mother. No one really met her, it's.. It's complicated, our situation. She's, my daughter arrival is so unexpected, her mother didn't give me any paperwork. She had her at hi- her own place by herself, and then brought her to me a week ago."

"Does she at least has a name?" Nagisa interrupts. "Honestly, Haruchan I never thought you'd be careless.."

"Who? My daughter?"

"No. Yes, that too. But you at least know your girlfriend's name right?"

"Uhm, yes. Yes. It's, Makoto." Haru quickly replies. "Hi-her name is Makoto. My daughter is Ao." Haru's stutters.

"Aocchan, how cute!!" Nagisa gushes. "This is uncle Nagisa! I'm your first ever uncle, nice to meet you Aocchan!!" He whispers softly - yet excitedly - to the still sleeping baby.

Just then Ao stirs and wakes up. Her eyes blinks slowly, looking around taking the situation around her calculatingly. Nagisa gasps, Haru stands up to reach for her bottle. When he turns back to check on his daughter, he sees Nagisa gently holds her tiny fist around his long pointer finger.

"Nice to meet you too, Aocchan.." Nagisa softly speaks to her. "Are you thirsty? You must be hungry too. Uncle Nagisa will treat you for a nice strawberry cake once you're allowed to eat one, kay..."

Haru exhales a shaky breath he doesn't know he's been holding all along. He knew Nagisa won't give him a hard time about Ao. He'll help Haru without hesitation, he just needs to be convinced a bit. Haru is ready for a lifetime sentence of Nagisa teasing him on his mysterious girlfriend in exchange of this kind of moral support. 

Although he needs to prepare for a better back story if he wants Rin's help too in this.

Nagisa left after finishing off the snacks while watching Haru fed Ao. He promised to text Haru as soon as possible.

"I'll trust your judgment for now Haruchan." Nagisa eyes him critically on his front door. "Please remember to ask for identity and use protection the next time you're thinking about hooking up again."

"Fine" Haru easily agrees, just to get it done with.

"I feel like there's something fishy going around here." Nagisa continues, Haru curls his tongue "but well, are we still okay tomorrow? After lunch? With Reichan?"

"Yes." Haru replies, moving his body slowly side to side to ease Ao back to sleep. Her eyes drops everytime Haru swings his body to the side, as if following her Papa's rhythm - it's hilarious.

"I am going to tell Reichan you're bringing a girl over to your place." Nagisa waves a tiny goodbye to Ao, "Aocchan, see you tomorrow. Bye Haruchan! Catch you later!" Just like that, Nagisa left. Haru watches him bouncing all over the way before turning to the right and disappear from Haru's sight.

Haru checks on the time and decide he can spares half an hour before he goes back to Makoto's hideout. Ao is steadily going back to sleep, he carefully put her back to the futon. He goes to take a long awaited hot bath, with the door open.

Today is the longest time Makoto's separated from Ao. Haru hopes Makoto is still visiting his family, he doesn't want Makoto to waits alone by the sea. He knows his boyfriend won't admit it out loud, but he's sure Makoto is devastated. He really can't imagine how Makoto copes being separated from her when not a week ago he literally carried her for weeks within his body. 

He also worried about Ao's well-being, is it okay for someone so small and fragile to spend her time outside by the sea, where the wind constantly blew. Haru can't really take her for a check up, maybe not before all this registry matter got taken care of. 

First thing first, after he's finished with all the - hopefully short and easy - registry process, he will take Ao to a proper clinic to get checked properly. He'll make a cover story about Ao's scale situation if needed. He'll tackle housing after, he can probably rent a beach house through airbnb if needed. He's sure his boss would give him his job back months later, after everything done setting up.

Haru sinks his head under the surface of the warm bath water. He counts, holding his breath, refusing to close his eyes.

_We'll figure something out._


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto sees Haru sitting ramrod straight from the corner of his eyes. This is the second time Haru gets to meet his parent, both of that time he stiffened awkwardly on the side. Granted this time his parent and siblings are busy with Ao. He wonders if this is one of human things Haru never told him, does Makoto need to do the same thing when he gets to meet other human?

"Oniichan, why is she bald where is her hair!!" Ran gushes excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't it cold if she doesn't have hair?" Ren adds, he makes a loud clicking noise trying to catch Ao's attention.

"She has hats attached on the clothes, we can use it to cover her head." Makoto explains patiently, pointing to the small hood on Ao's jacket.

His mom cradles Ao so effortlessly in her arm with his father looking from behind her shoulder. They make a series of soft clicking noise to Ao, who replies with tiny coos - her eyes stared curiously to her grandparents face. Ran and Ren are goofing around just like the usual chaotic gups they are, swimming round over the cove, trying to ask Haru to hold them up in the air.

"I think Makoto's also this bald when he's just born." Makoto's mom laugh softly.

"Yes, I remember so." His dad adds, "Eventhough he's a lot smaller. I don't think I've ever seen a gups this big at her age, also less mobile.." He nudges at his wife, asking to hold Ao.

"Haru said she feels smaller than human babies." Makoto replies. "Her clothes is a bit bigger on her body even when it's the smallest size of human clothes." He turns his head to Haru, looking for assistance.

"Ah, yes. Human newborn can't really move their body just yet.. They'll starts moving around on their own by the second or third month." Haru replies. "I will check with a healer about her weight.."

"Thanks for taking care of Makoto while we're not there, Haru." Makoto's mom nods to Haru and smiles reassuringly. 

"We're sorry we can't really help with her." Makoto's dad adds. "Though I am not sure how we can help.." Ao dozes in his arm, Makoto notices how tiny she looks against his dad cradle.

"No, no, Sir. Thank you for coming and meeting us. I am sorry I, uh, we cannot visit..." Haru winces on his sentence.

"It's fine Haru, I can see you take good care of our son and granddaughter." 

"Yes, Haru-niichan!" Ren adds. "You always bring us the nicest food. Don't worry we won't be mad you can't swim like us." He's sits close to Haru, picking food Haru's prepared beforehand.

"I hope you guys live closer by so we can meet more often, Oniichan." Ran holds into Makoto's arm, nuzzling on his upper arm. "I missed you a lot!"

"I also missed Ran and Ren a lot." Makoto ruffles her hair. "But I have my own pod now, so I can't come home that ofthen, I need to take care of them too."

"We'll arrange something so we can visit more in the future." Haru adds. "I think Ao also would like to see uncle Ren and aunty Ran more often." Makoto laughs seeing the shocked face of his siblings, they've just realized that they're now aunty and uncle.

"Wow, Ran we're uncle and aunty now!" 

"Yeah.." Ran looks into Ao, "Don't worry Ao-chan. Aunty will teach you how to swim so you can visit us by yourself when you're grown up okay." She nods her head.

Makoto holds his laughter while he sees Haru winces. He nuzzles into Ran's hair and explains to her why Ao can't visit even after she learn to swim. His parent speaks softly to the fast sleeping Ao, Haru is also chatting with Ren, he thinks he heard his brother asking for a crunch dry square snacks.

Makoto thinks, this can work. Maybe they'll visit Iwatobi time to time, so Ao can catch up with her family more. Maybe Haru would also introduce their daughter to his parents, he hasn't ask about that yet. 

He's grateful his parents willing to risk their secrecy and go above the surface to visit their extended family - pod. The merfolks are wary about the surface world, he won't push his family to do it more than necessary. He'll wait patiently for Ao to be able to swim before he invites them up again. He wish his parents will grow to be more comfortable being in this close proximity with Haru. 

The first time they've properly met was a bit tense, Haru said he was nervous because that was when they decided that they're dating each other. His parents has knew and even spied on them time to time when they were still a kid, so they said it's probably will always been a possibility for them to choose to mate. He remembers Haru said something about shovel talk, but as far as he know, Makoto thinks his parents doesn't even know what a shovel is.

Ran left him to check on Ao, so Makoto swims to where Haru sits and hoists himself up clumsily on his arm to sit beside his mate. Haru pecks his cheek, and Makoto turns his face to the side so he can properly kisses Haru.

"Ren gave me a big mackerel he hunted himself." Haru tells him, eyes amused. Makoto grins back.

"You can cook it for lunch, with Nagisa and Rei." Makoto murmurs back.

"I am glad your parents able to visit." Haru says, "I haven't even tell mine yet. I'm afraid they'll offer to take and raise her with them."

"Just like Haru and Grandma?" Makoto asks, he suddenly feel nervous. That's actually a great solution for their situation, but he doesn't know if he wants to be separated from Ao like that.

"Yes. But, I don't like being separated from her." Haru replies earnestly, "I want Makoto to be fully able to see her whenever you want. It will be hard to make excuses if she were to live with them, so I think I'll delay telling them about her."

"I'd like that too, Haru." Makoto says, he doesn't realize his tails has started to slap the water surface erratically until Haru's hand grips his, it instantly calm him.

"Don't worry. I won't do that to you or her, Makoto."

"Yeah.. Yeah, thank you Haru." Makoto exhales a long breath. "Also, can you take care of Ao tonight? I think I want to see the pod healer tonight. We can meet again tomorrow.."

"Are you sick? Is there something wrong with your body?" Haru frets, looking up and down Makoto's body, checking in anything seems different. "Is it from the long journey to Iwatobi?"

"I don't think so.. Felt like a leftover pain, I didn't feel it until last night." Makoto shrugs, "I'll tell you when I found out more tomorrow, kay." He tries to smile reassuringly, Makoto really doesn't want to make Haru worry. He also thinks Haru needs a real good rest at home, not splayed on a hard sand bed with wind blowing every so often.

"The leftover from delivery? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Haru makes a pained sound and grips Makoto's hand sternly.

"I didn't feel it until last night, Haru.." Makoto repeats his answers, he was going to explains more when suddenly Ao cries. He gazes pleadingly to Haru, silently asking him to wait while he goes to check on their daughter. Haru huffs but nods, Makoto sees him goes to take Ao's bag.

"I think she's hungry." His dad smiles.

"She seems never not hungry." Makoto replies, he takes Ao from his dad's arm and checks for her diaper before bringing her to his chest, he learned from his experience.

"Just like you, honey." His mom teasingly adds. "You ate a lot of fish fat when you're this age."

"Tiny gup with a whale sized stomach." His parents laughs. "Do you want us to fetch some of that fish fat, see if she's less hungry after eating it?"

"Umm, thanks, Dad." Makoto says, "but newborn human shouldn't eat anything other than milk at this age, we read it from a book." He glances at Haru.

"Well okay. What about when she's with Haru? What does she eat?" His mom asks.

"Haru bought her the formal milk. It's for babies." 

"Formula." Haru explains, "It's specifically made for baby. She's been drinking that when we're apart."

"That's neat." His dad comments, "Is it like, liquid food?"

"Yes." Haru nods, he shows them Ao's tiny bottle. "She'll starts eating by 6 months." He adds quickly.

They spent some more time chatting and shouting for the twins not to swim out of the cove. The grandparents are shown the photos and videos from when Ao just born, the convenience basket to carry her, the funny looking fish plushies Haru bought her. They're especially fascinated with the phone Makoto shows them. 

They hadn't let go of Ao even for a second until it is time to leave. His dad reluctantly hands Ao over to Haru, cooing all the time to the sleeping girl. His daughter is dozing off, she'll probably asleep by the time Haru out of the cove.

"Have fun with Nagisa and Rei, Haru." Makoto says, floating on the edge of the water. His family went ahead and duck into the deep water after saying goodbye to Haru and Ao.

"Will do." Haru nods, he's adjusting his hold on Ao. "Make sure they give you all okay before you come back here.. We can extend our stay until you're feeling better." Haru kisses his forehead and rubs his hair.

"Yeah." Makoto grins. "Have a proper rest. I'll miss you guys."

"Bye. Stay safe."

"You too, Haru."

Haru hears the doorbell rings from his kitchen. He dries his hand on his apron and goes to open the door after checking on Ao who lies contently on the futon.

"Good afternoon Haroooochaaaannn, Aocchaaaaannnn." Nagisa greets excitedly.

"Please turn down your voice, Nagisa-kun!" Rei shush his friend, "Good afternoon, Haruka-senpai. Long time no see." He greets politely as usual.

"Rei, Nagisa, come in." Haru ushers them inside.

"Ne, ne, Haruchan, where's Aocchan?"

"On the living room." Haru just finished his sentences when Nagisa bounces his way off to the living room.

"Oh, oh I need to properly greet her." Rei toes off his shoes and arranges it neatly then follows Nagisa to the living room, with Haru following on his back.

"Nice to meet you Ao-san, I am Haruka-senpai's junior from the swim club Ryuugazaki Rei." Rei just straight bows from the living room entrance.

"Rei, what?" Haru shakes his head. "Nagisa must have told you something wrong."

Nagisa cackles aloud when he sees Rei's expression upon seing Ao. He surprises Ao into crying, Haru hurriedly picks and bounces her. Rei stands shocked on his spot.

"What?!" Rei babbles, his hand is pointing at Ao. "Haruka-senpai, you had a baby?" He turns to face Nagisa, "Nagisa-kun!! Why don't you tell me???"

"Reichan, didn't I tell you we're going to meet her at Haruchan's place?" He asks innocently, as if.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that Ao-san is Haruka-senpai's daughter!" Rei answers dramatically, just about usual. "I shouldn't have bring cake had I knew!"

"It's okay Reichaaann, I'll eat it for Aocchan's sake." Nagisa easily responds.

"Rei, you don't have to. But thanks." Haru shakes his head, he manoeuvres Ao to hold her against his shoulder while patting on her bottom to soothe her. "Rei, this is my daughter, Ao."

"Nice to meet you.. Ao-san" Rei almost bows again but he managed to stop himself. "How.. How old is she, Haruka-senpai?"

"She's a week old." Haru answers, smiles softly. Rei is good like that, he'd never ask anything intrusive, he'll politely greet and does small talk but never more. Nagisa also didn't say anything about Haru's request yesterday. Haru really has great friends on them. "Please sit down, I've prepared lunch."

"Oh wait, let us help." Rei offers, he pushes Haru to sit instead and drags Nagisa to help him serves food from the kitchen. He also serves the cake, Haru sure Nagisa would just finished it off in 5 minutes. Ao has calmed down and put back to sleep inside the bedroom near the living room while Haru entertains his guests.

"How's the club going?" Haru asks, then they chats animatedly during lunch. Nagisa and Rei tells him about members recruitment, about Amakata sensei's latest date shenanigans (where did Nagisa gets all this story?), about Nitori and Mikoshiba junior, their final test preparation among other things.

Rei politely asked Haru about his job, about Rin's wellbeing. He didn't ask why suddenly Haru visits Iwatobi, bringing his newborn that Rei has never heard of until this time. 

"Are you doing good, senpai?" Rei asks him carefully, "Are you happy now?" He adds, Nagisa's smile are tight and meaningful beside him.

Haru thinks a bit about the answer of that question. He stops breathing for a moment, vision blurred slightly when his head turns automatically towards where his daughter is. He has a daughter now, he has Makoto. He's carving a space for his family, his pod to live in. One week in and he never thought about having it any other way. He loves looking at Makoto holding their daughter on his shoulder, making a soft clicking sound to sooth her cries. He loves having someone to accompany him to meet his boyfriend everyday. Everything's working well so far, and he'll fight to keep it that way.

"Yeah, I am happy now." Haru answers, confidence with his answers. "We're doing great." He smiles earnestly to Rei and Nagisa who replies him with that same relieved smiles on their face.

"Happy to hear that, Haruchan!" 

"Stop already with the chan, Nagisa."

There's a pair of merfolk live close by his parents' place that just had their gups a few day before Makoto. He met them on his way to the pod healer's place. They were swimming around the small coral reef when Makoto catches sight of the newest addition. The tiny gup hold into his mother's tentacle, his scales are muted purple, Makoto would miss him off his sight if it's not for his bright peach hair.

"Hi little gup, you new here?" Makoto coos, waving his hand to greet him.

"Long time no see, Makoto!" Everyone on the pod has heard that Makoto is moved, but no one knew that he's been with child. Except maybe the pod midwife that checked him that one time.

"How are you doing, Mirai?"

"Great! Tired but great!" The mermaid replies cheerfully, she then holds her gup in front of Makoto's head. "This is Kanata. Nice to meet you!" The gup chirps a short sound of acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you, Kanata." Makoto pats on his tiny head, he's tinier than Ao yet a lot more lively, as expected from a gup. "How old is he?"

"Almost 2 weeks." Mirai grins then waves him away when he said he needs to visit the healer. 

Makoto thinks back to his daughter, comparing her size to Kanata, Ao is definitely bigger. Yet she's a bit small for human size, the too large baby clothes speaks for her. Haru had said that it's probably because Makoto's term is shorter than human's terms. Makoto probably shouldn't compare her to a merfolk baby, since she's a human.

When he's arrived at the healer place, the midwife from before recognize him and motioned for him to come over.

"How are you?" She greets her warmly. "Did you had your gup? Where are they?"

"She is with my mate." Makoto smiles his answer. "I was looking for healer Kaede, is she here?"

"I am afraid not, she's visiting her patient somewhere on the southwest reef." The midwife shakes her head, "She'll be back late."

"Ah I see.." Makoto nods, and now he has nowhere to go, he kind of regrets asking Haru to go home with Ao. "I should have come sooner."

"If it's urgent, I can give a general check up if you want, I'm nowhere at healer Kaede level, but if you don't mind that..." The midwife friendly offers her service. Makoto considers his option and nods. "Ok, the name is Anko." And she almost bows her head before quickly switched her gesture, moving her pointer finger to touch her collar bone.

"Makoto." Makoto also touches his colar bone, it's a common gesture between merfolk to introduce themselves.

"Let's go inside." Anko ushers him inside to a quite spacious lounge, this was the place where she checks up on Makoto the first time. 

The last time Makoto's here, he's too distracted with his condition so he didn't really pay attention to the surrounding. Now he's admiring the place, the cove ceiling runs high it feels extra roomy. Anko puts a lot of knick knacks all over the place, Makoto thinks he recognize a small knife and fork, and also the gleaming silver spoon up on her bun keeping her hair in place.

"That's a very pretty spoon you have, Anko-san." He praises her, it's indeed cute and fitting, it glimmers in the deep water. Seems like all the eating tools came as a set as they reflect light.

The midwife snaps her head so hard toward Makoto, "Why, thanks... Makoto.." she touches her spoon lightly. Makoto beams at her. She then ushers him to perch on one of the smooth rock. "So, what happened? You had the baby safely, right?"

"Yes.." Makoto nods. "She's as fine as she can be." He vaguely answers, no one on the pod outside his direct family know about his human mate, and now human baby. He wants to keep it that way to avoid the potential ruckus his family might face.

"Okay, then what happened?"

"Umm, I'm currently not living in Iwatobi. I moved to Sakatominami with my mate, we're looking for a warmer water." Makoto starts to explain. "I didn't really feel anything at first, but yesterday after taking the long journey back here, my tail feels off..?"

"Hold on, Sakatominami? My siblings live there!!" Anko gushes excitedly, "It's a warmer water indeed, and deeper on some spot."

"Yeah, yeah!" Makoto agrees, "We haven't met anyone from other pod. We've been busy." He adds lamely.

"Of course! My siblings also live at more secluded area, you probably won't see them if you don't know where to look." She grins, "Okay, your tail. What about that? Your slit still bled or sore? It feels weak and sluggish to flip?"

"Yes to the latter." Makoto answers, thinking about the symptoms he's just recently realized he's been experiencing. "I didn't move a lot during the first week so I didn't really realize that it's sore. It feels like my inside are a bit loose and heavy.."

"Can I check your tummy? I want to feel it with my hand to check if everything is still on their respective place." Anko politely asks. "You can lie down on your spot, please be comfortable. This will feel weird." She adds once Makoto nods his consent.

The actual checking doesn't feel that weird at all, it's almost similar with the tummy massages Haru gave him frequently, and he tells her that. Anko gives him a questioning smile while probing around the top of his tummy, moves her hand back and forth on the side part, and politely pokes around his thighs - the area around his slit. 

"By any chance, is your daughter big?" She asks offhandedly.

"Uhm, I think so? I think she's bigger than Mirai's gup." Makoto says while Anko nudges him to lay on his side. 

"Kanata? Humm.. I see." She probes around some more around his hips, massaging muscles just above where his scales start. "Okay, that's all." She pats on Makoto's hips and helps him get up from his position. "You should have bring your daughter too, I can also check on her."

"Ah, uhm.. I didn't think about that." Makoto dodges the request. "We're planning on leaving soon.. That's why I came here without checking first."

"Oh, okay okay that's fine." Anko smiles reassuringly. "What I think happened is your core muscle - that's the one that support your womb - is still a bit weak from the delivery, and that's why it gets a bit jiggly inside your birth canal. They hadn't had their former power back. Either you had a long hard labour, or it's her size, or you pulled a wrong muscle." She explains slowly, her hands gestures all over the place. "I suggest you take it easy, don't do any heavy lifting, rest as much as you can. It's tricky with a tiny gup demanding for attention, I know." She smiles.

"Yes, yes, I'll try doing that Anko-san." Makoto nods slowly. "I think it's a combination of both? I definitely had a hard time during pushing, it had felt like she's stuck." Makoto tells her, his body shudders, getting reminded of that particular moment. "I feel like I can still feel how scrubbed raw my inside was when her liquid broke down halfway down."

Anko's eyebrows jumped so high, her eyes zeroes down Makoto's face. "What?"

"Um, yeah. I've felt like my inside is scrubbed raw from that. Like a coral rubs your inner organ."

"The baby water sac broke down inside?" Anko asks again. Makoto watches her picking up her fork and twist it on her left hand. "That's... Very rare.." She adds when Makoto nods. "But you're not bleeding or tearing from your..?" She gestures toward his slit.

"I, don't know? I don't think so?" Makoto shrugs. "My mate said he didn't see any open wound or blood.." He watches Anko-san putting her fork up in her bun, along the silver spoon. "It's just swollen a lot at the beginning, but it's mostly down by the next day."

"Yeah, that's normal." Anko reassures him, she's patting on Makoto's upper arm. "Ah, I know what can help your condition." She rummages around between her rock and pulls up something that looks like a woven kelp. "I made this myself, it's from scraps I collected all over the place."

Makoto touches the things and instantly recognizes the material of it. "This feels like a jammers." He spreads open the folded material, it's apparently longer than he thoughts it would be. He sees the woven part Anko used to put it together, Makoto sure it's from a scrapped jammers, although she did it very thorough it seems almost seamless.

"Say again?" Makoto turns his head up and looks into the puzzled face of Anko. "Jammers?"

"Oh, never mind. I was just thinking about something else." Makoto quickly diverts the direction of the conversations, "How do we use this things?"

"Oh, here let me help you." Anko swims into Makoto's back and starts wrapping the material around Makoto's hip up to his tummy. Makoto can feel the knot she does on his back everytime she finished a wrap around. The wrapping feels oddly tight and secure, and Makoto instantly feels better.

"Oh, this feels great Anko-san!" He says so, feeling around the wrapping with his hands. "I feel supported, and nothing is jiggling.. If you get my catch." Makoto shrugs, turning back and forth to check on the knots on his behind.

"I am hoping this will help your muscle to get back on their place and regain their power." She explains while doing a final checking. "I find out that this material is good, you can wear it several days before you need to let it rest. I'll help you rewrap it if you come again in several days."

"Oh, but I was planning to leave soon. I should give it back to you by tomorrow then.." He will ask Haru to buy him jammers so he can weave his own wrapping, this feels great he should have one on his own.

"Well, just take it with you then." Anko decides just then, "I have another, — and I can always weave a new one — you can take that one and return in if you have the chance to come here again. Or we can meet up when I go to Sakatominami."

"Are you sure, Anko-san?" 

"Yeah, sure. You should feel better after a week using it, but my advice still stand. Take it easy, no heavy lifting okay." Anko reminds him once more. "I tied it using a simple knot, ask your mate to release it for you. You can wrap it however you want, as long as it tight.. Just make sure it's not cutting off your circulation." She explains more about the wrapping to Makoto before he excuses himself.

Anko takes him to the entrance of the cove to see him off.

"Where do you live again, Makoto?" She asks.

"Just under the orange reef to the east." Makoto tells her that, "It's close with Mirai's place." 

"Okay! Be careful, I hope I get to meet your pod sometimes."

"Yeah, I'll ask my mate about that." Makoto puts his best innocent face, asking is easy. Agreeing? _Not so fast, Anko-san_. "Thank you again for your help, Anko-san."

Anko nods and smiles, she twirls her fingers around her long strands that come off from the bun, "Do you see my fork? I was sure it's around here." She feels around her head looking for the fork that tangled haphazardly on the back of her head.

"Sure, here." Makoto picks it carefully for her, and places it on her hand. "I think chopsticks is easier to stick into your bun, Anko-san. It will look pretty on your hair." Makoto throw a smiles to the wide eyed mermaid beside him.

"Sure, chopsticks." She agrees, she watches Makoto with a bewildered look on her face. Makoto touches her shoulder before he swims back to his parents' place.

Makoto misses Haru and Ao, it's probably nearing midnight up there. He wishes Ao won't make a ruckus and sleeps peacefully during the night. He hopes Haru gets to take the needed rest he deserves. He wishes for a chance to spend his time as long as possible with his family, without worrying about anything.

**Nagisa**

haruchan, meet my sis tomorrow at the town hall. She'll be waiting for you at 9.

**haruchan**

Thank you so much, Nagisa.

**Nagisa**

(◠‿・)—☆

✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

good luck haruchan, aocchan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare the fictional civilian registry things I've made out of imagination and little research. ┐(´ー｀)┌   
> Had a hard time deciding between plots, sorry it's a short chapter.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting guys 💙💚

Haru arrives at the town hall 10 minutes before his appointments time. Ao sleeps inside her carrier by Haru's chest. He goes to the reception area and asks to meet Miss Hazuki for his appointment. He get pointed to the room on the other side of the reception area, he goes and waits on the bench located close.

A young lady who has the same hair color with Nagisa appears, upon closer look Haru can see that she has a light blue eyes that's contrasted with Nagisa's.

"Good morning, Miss Hazuki. I am Nanase Haruka, thank you for meeting me in such a short notice." Haru bows curtly.

"Haruka-kun?" She asks while getting a once-over on Haru. "I'm sorry, Nagisa didn't tell me that his friend is a guy. I thought you're a girl. Let's come in." She leads them into the private office room. "My name is Hazuki Nanako, you can call me Nanako if you want."

"Yes, Nanako-san." Haru tries not to jostles Ao around too hard when he takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of Nanako-san's desk.

"And this one is....?" Nanako points toward Haru's sleeping baby, she smiles adoringly.

"Oh, this is Ao. My daughter." Haru gestures on the general direction of his carrier.

"Ahh, I see." She nods. "Is it safe to assume you come here to put her into registry?"

"Yes, that would be right." Haru answers quickly, "but, I haven't been able to contact her mother and asking for any necessary documents.. so I was wondering if it's possible to put her under my registry?"

"That's very uncommon, usually it's the otherwother around you know." Nanako comments. "She should has at least a birth certificate, or a pregnancy handbooks issued from the local town hall when she get her first prenatal check up."

"Her mother situation is complex." Haru nods, "I think she had her by herself on her family home, and a week later left her with me without any explanation whatsoever.."

"That's pretty suspicious, don't you think?" Nanako asks him again, "But you're sure you want to claim her as your own?" 

"Yes.. I am sure." Haru tries to sound as sure as he can be, so far she hasn't asked anything unnecessary or being judgmental toward Haru's intention.

"If it's needed, you'll need to do a paternity test and go through courts session. Are you ready?" She throws another question.

"Yes." Haru firmly nods. "I am sure she is mine, anything needed to do will be done to ensure that.."

"Okay." Nanako nods and gives Haru a fond smile. "Where do you live again, Haruka-kun?"

"My registered domicile is here in Iwatobi, but I'm currently living in Sakatominami." 

Nanako blinks, "Do you want to register her birthplace here or there?" She asks, "Do you know you could get children incentive support if you register there?"

"Uhm.. I don't know. Anywhere is fine as long as she get registered, I came here only because it's probably more familiar." Haru replies carefully. He's never heard anything about child support program.

"You're going to raise her single handedly right? Trust me, this programs can help you tremendously.." Nanako starts to explain to Haru about the child support programs provided by the district office. Apparently Haru's case is not that rare, a lot of single parents had been receiving support and help from local government official. 

Nanako explains that she has a work colleague recently moved to Sakatominami that can really help Haru. She insists for Haru to continue process the registry back to the city, she'll contact her colleague today and arrange for Haru to get help as soon as he arrives back. In the mean time, she'll issues a temporary official letter so Haru can takes Ao to get checked up on a local clinic.

Haru thinks so far today has going well. As expected, the registry process will be a long road to walk but he think he had a great start. Haru feels confident that he'd manage to do it, he'll do his best to give Ao what she deserves. 

Haru brings the letter Nanako's given to him to a nearby clinic where she said she'd booked him an appointment. Luckily it's still early so there aren't many people waiting inside. He's told that the pediatrician is ready to meet him after waiting for 15 minutes, during that time Ao had been measured and weighted by one of the nurse.

The pediatrician appointed for Ao are a very cheerful and stylish lady around his mother's age. She asks a lot of questions, half of which Haru needs to improvise to answer. She very thoroughly checks on his daughter, flipping her body up and down, using small light to checks her skinfolds, turning her body this and that way. Shushing her frantic cry with a calmed and well practiced cooing voice.

She warns Haru to not forgetting to cleans her tongue after each feeding, because formula is different from breast milk. She checks on how Haru holds Ao to burp her, asks and advices on feeding procedure and schedule, on vaccinations. She doesn't linger on Ao's tiny scales — all over her feet — once Haru said that her mother also has that condition, only suggests that Haru keeps her skin well moisturised in case it itches. 

Ao is hiccuping on his chest when Haru tells the pediatrician his concern about Ao's size, says that her clothes are still too big even though they're all newborn sized. The older lady calms him down by saying that Ao's indeed small, but as long as she gains weight each months it will be fine — and that's why Haru needs to take her to a regular check up so she can get weighted and measured to better track her growth.

The clinic get her a baby record book to help him track everything. Weight, height, vaccinations, health problems — if she has one — and a lot of other things. There are a lot of things going on in a single clinic visit, and Haru feels overwhelmed. He's taking a break, sitting in front of the nursing room while Ao feeds. He can't possibly gets inside the nursing room, it's probably awkward for the other moms to have him inside. His daughter angrily feeds on her bottle, the pediatrician gave her several shots of vaccinations that she should've been given straight after she's born — and she didn't take it well. The nurses warns him to expect a fever — that's totally normal after a vaccinations — or just general crankiness from his daughter.

Ao finishes eating and she starts rubbing her face on Haru's chest. It's a familiar gesture that Haru's seen her doing it to Makoto.

"Yes baby.. Papa misses Daddy too, just like you.." He nuzzles back on top of her head. "Let's go and meet him, okay." 

He packs their stuff and methodically gets Ao into her carrier. She whimpers but calmed down after realising that her papa is still holding her in, no more stranger. Haru pats her bottom through the carrier and walks out of the clinic. The street are getting livelier than this morning. He walks his way to the direction of the hideout carefully after stopping at the convenience store to buy several rice balls and snacks to share with Makoto.

He feels well rested after sleeping in a proper bed last night. Ao woke up once or twice during the night for bottles, but she went straight back to sleep after. Haru wonders if Makoto's been keeping her calm during the week they've spent together back home, because he almost sure he never wake up in the middle of the night.

He ponders if that was why Makoto is sick again? Between waking up with newborn and staying above the water longer than usual, sure it will takes a toll on Makoto's body. Haru hopes the pod healer find out what's wrong and fix it.

He'll puts Ao for a full formula feeding if needed, since Makoto's parents seems to imply that no merfolk exclusively breastfeed their baby. Makoto probably loosing nutrition because he shares it all the time with Ao. Is there something he can cook to help Makoto recover, he needs to find out what kind of diet is needed for breastfeeding ..person.

Haru feels the guilt eats him up again. He put his boyfriend through all of this hardship, he watched how he suffers through every step of it. Yet he's the one that get to keep Ao. He makes a promise with himself, he'll make sure he sees it to himself that Makoto and Ao receive what they deserved all along. 

Nearing the hideout, Ao is awake and starts opening and closing her mouth again, turning her head left and right against Haru's chest, desperately trying to hold it up herself.

"Haru!! Run!" He heard Makoto shouts.

He's startled, this is the first time ever he's ever heard Makoto shouts to him like that.

"Run! Don't come in!" Makoto is screeching, there's a loud whistling noise and Ao starts crying.

"Makoto? What happened?" Haru shouts back, he doesn't dare to get inside the cove. He's panicking, he doesn't know what is happening, why is Makoto shouting.

"Go!" Makoto shouts back. "Don't come back! Take your bike away!"

"Makoto? What!?!" Ao's cries is getting louder every second, Haru's head is spinning.

"Go, Haru! Go away! Run!"

So Haru left. He runs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't decide which plot to pick, lol. Thanks for the comments and kudos, thanks for giving this fic a chance 💚💙

"Why are you following me here?" Makoto tries to put a lot of intimidating tone into his voice. 

"I'm just proofing my suspicion."

"It's not, what you think it is." Makoto replies.

"And pray tell, what did I think it's all about?"

"I don't know what are you doing here, but I'm going back homebound." Makoto tries not to answer the challenge, but he's shaking.

"No one stopping you, really. I'm just curious, that all." She smiles, not suspicious at all. "Why are you not taking your gup back with you?"

Makoto feels like his heart is shrunk into dust inside, "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Really? I've heard her you know. She's calling for you." 

"My gup is with my mate, right now." Makoto tries his best to keep his calm. "It's not possible you've heard anything from her."

"Well, okay then if that's the case. I won't push it on you." She toys with her own hair. "Go ahead, you said you want to leave right?" She flaps her hand in a hushing motion.

Makoto slowly dips into the water, he desperately wants to check the cove entrance but he doesn't want to risk Haru and Ao. Makoto doesn't know what is happening, why does she act like this. What's her goal.

" _Have you ever ride a bike, Makoto?"_ She signs when Makoto catches her gaze. Makoto flees.

\----

_Makoto is a lot of smaller than Haru, so it's easy to just pick him up on his back and carry him to the wagon that Haru brought. He also lend him one of his jacket and beanie, just to be safe._

_"It's so warm, Haru-chan!" He gushes, arranging himself inside the wagon._

_"I bring my blanket." Haru says. "Use it to cover your tail."_

_"Okay!" Makoto flips the blanket and spread it to cover his tail._

_Haru push on the wagon and starts their adventure on the land. He wants to show Makoto how to play the capsule toy machine, so he take them to the closest convenience store located just near the beach._

_There are only a few people visiting the beach, Haru really hopes no one would approach them. He slowly takes Makoto to the vending machine area beside the store building. Rows of capsule toys and vending machines welcomes them._

_Haru parks their wagon just beside one of the machine and pauses to take a breather. He wipes his forehead and checks on the wide eyed Makoto._

_"Haru-chan!!" Makoto tries hard to contain his excitement. "There's a lot!"_

_"Ssssh.. Be careful, don't shout." Makoto slaps his palm on his mouth, nodding while Haru puts his hand into the pocket of his pants. "Here, hold this carefully." He hands the coins he's been saving and collecting for a few weeks to his small friend._

_"Okay." Makoto grabs the coins tight in his palm, and turns his head all over when Haru starts pushing the wagon again._

_"I have 4 coins, so you can pick 2 capsules." Haru explains how they can choose what kind of toys they can get, how to put the coins, how to turn the button while Makoto checks on every picture on each machine._

_"Hey, I know this one.. It's like your bike, Haru-chan." He points to one of the machine that has vehicles toys. "It's a lot smaller though.." Makoto tilts his head to the side. "Is yours came from a bigger machine?"_

_"...no?" Haru replies. "Dad bought it at a bike shop, because it's not toys like this one."_

_"Okay." The bike was fun, even though Haru needs to lug it down the beach everytime he brings it. Haru would push Makoto around while he sits on the seat and steer it everywhere._

_They continue checking on several machine, there's one with miniature food — that Makoto thought edible, the fish one, the funny looking sleeping animals, the pink fat starfish that wears shoes ("I've never seen any starfish with shoes, Haru-chan!! It's very cute!! I wish I can wear shoes too..."). There's also toys of the breadman Haru's been talking about, airplane toys, and a lot more, Makoto says that he doesn't know what to pick._

_"I really wish I can take it home with me.." Makoto says lowly, his fingers is touching the glass part of the machine. They tried once, Haru gave him one of his toys inside a clear plastic bag. They filled the bag with sand and pebbles, hoping it won't float when Makoto takes it home. It worked at first, but then the bag burst when he reached homebound and the toys gone._

_"Don't worry, I can get you my toys from home. I have a lot." Haru tells him. "We can hide it at the cove for you to play with."_

_"Thanks, Haru-chan!" Makoto grins._

_"Just pick which one do you want." Haru points to the machine surrounding them. Makoto gets a dolphin and a truck toy figurine, while Haru gets a small pack of chocolate candy to bring back to the beach._

_Haru pushes the wagon back to the beach. They passes a few people that thankfully ignores them completely, or straight giggling looking at their arrangement. Haru assures him that it's fine as long as they're not overreacting and attracting unnecessary attention._

_He parks the wagon behind the bushes close to their meeting spot and picks Makoto up on his back. Thankful that their first trip went smooth. Both of them shred their clothes and slip into the water as they reach the water._

_"I wish someday I can take you to my place too, Haru-chan." Makoto says, tail flopping lazily. He watches Haru floats on his back beside him._

_"I'd like that too." Haru replies._

_"I can show you where the best mackerel hides." Makoto tells him, "or we can play on the waterblow spot!"_

_"What's that?" Haru asks._

_"You see......."_

_\----_

Makoto doesn't know how to contact Haru. He doesn't dare to come back to the hideout, so he hinted Haru on their old spot–where they ride bike together. He hopes Haru catched the clue.

They left that old spot years ago because Makoto had grown too big to fit the tunnel he frequently used to come and go into. He'd need to risks it a bit and swims closer to the surface–also to the more human occupied area of the beach. He'd be more vulnerable, and if he's not careful human might see him. He'll take all that risks now only to ensure he's not followed. No merfolk on their right mind willing to come this close with human.

He can't think of anything right now. He hopes Haru and Ao stay away from the unwanted attention.

\----

_"Haru-chan, is this wagon for adult?" Makoto points to a picture on one of the magazine Haru brought from home._

_"Uhm, kind of.." Haru replies. "It's to push a person around because they cannot walk by themselves." It's a picture of a nurse pushing a patient on a wheelchair._

_"Why are this person cannot walk on his own? Doesn't he has legs?"_

_"Yeah sometimes human foot g_ _et hurts and they need to not stand on the part that hurts." Haru tries to explain._

_"Is it like that one time when you fall from your bike?" Makoto asks again, remembering when he saw his friend hurts his palm and skinned his knees._

_"Yeah.. Just like that, but..more severe I guess. Like it hurts for days." Haru shrugs._

_"Mm.. I see.." Makoto rubs again at the picture. "I like riding a wagon." He whispers, like he doesn't want Haru to hear him._

_"I think this one is more exciting." Haru slides another picture on top of Makoto's magazine, he points on a picture of a bicycle with a side car._

_"It's a wagon bike!!" Makoto exclaims, "Wow..." Haru can almost see the twinkling in his eyes._

_"Someday when I have enough pocket money, I will buy this bike." Haru says, "and we can ride it together. I will show Makoto my school building."_

_"Promise?" Makoto asks, excited._

_"Hn. Pinky promise." Haru offers his pinky, Makoto grins._

_\----_

Ao makes a muffled noise against him that sounds like half sob and half whine. Haru pats on her bottom, hoping it will calm her. It had took ten minutes of shushing and what feels like ten miles walking back and forth for Haru to finally able to stops her from bawling her eyes out of their socket.

They're back at home. This is the first time Haru sees anything resembling attitude on his daughter. Like he finally know that she definitely angry, her cries had sounded different. She's shocked at first – probably because Haru jostled her hard when Makoto shouted, but then she's mad crying. He thinks it's probably because she didn't get to meet Makoto. She refused her bottle at first, and maybe only agreed to drink because she's thirsty.

Haru wants to know what happened back at their cove. Makoto had sounded frantic and scared, stressed even, and that's never happened before. Has something occured under that they've never anticipated before? Is this about Ao? 

Haru had fled the beach quickly once he heard Makoto shouting, he can't be sure but why does Makoto brings up his bike? The last time Haru rides his bike is like four or five years ago, when Makoto still small enough to sit on the back of his bike. They had stopped riding together after Makoto's tail hits a growth spurt and grow long and thick, it's almost impossible to hide no matter how he tried to curl and tuck it. Haru still remember the sad smile Makoto kept throwing discreetly to the direction of the bike after that, so he decided to just never bring the bike ever again. It was also around the same time when they decided to look for other hideout spot, one bigger and closer to the deep water access.

Ao has finally succumbed to sleep. Haru put her down on the bedroom, and goes to take a bath. Haru inhales a big puff of breath before slipping his upper body to the bottom of the tub, counting seconds while keeping his eyes open. He'll go to their old meeting spot later when Ao finished napping, as long as she doesn't catch fever from the vaccines.

If this commotion is really about Ao, he'll need to know what's going on with Makoto and the Iwatobi pod. He's been closing his eyes since forever about Makoto's pod. Part of it is because Makoto always looks on edge when Haru asks about it. Sure he talks a lot about the world under the sea, about his family, telling folklores, singing merchild song, but never about the other member of his pod. So far Haru only knew about the pod healer, dweller, and wayfarer, he never really tried to ask Makoto anything in detail about the pod.

Hell the two times he met Makoto's parents is just.. confusing. Haru likes to think that they don't hate him, but he's sure they didn't welcome him either. Haru can sees that both of them are kind and patient, but they seemed like they're holding on something. Are there some merfolk custom Makoto never told him before? Does he needs to pay dowry or something to show his gesture and good intentions? Is it bad for merfolk to procreate outside wedlock? Haru should have asked, Haru will ask Makoto later.

He also remembers how the last time they met, Makoto had felt under the weather, he hopes his boyfriend is getting better and keeping himself safe and sound. Haru misses him a lot.

\----

Makoto hears her tiny chirp, as clear as usual. He hopes no one else heard her, no one else can know his daughter is coming.

_"Hi gup, hi baby. Daddy misses you too baby girl.."_ He coos back at her. Judging from the frantic reply he hears, they're close. _"I am here, please calm down. Be a good girl for Papa."_

"Oh god, you're here." Haru calls from the entrance of the rock shelter. "You got me scared! I miss you, worried sick." He hurriedly descends to Makoto's spot.

"Haru! Ao!" He replies, he wants to hug them so bad. "I missed you guys too. Why is she crying again?"

"Here let me just.." Haru struggles to hurriedly get Ao out of the carrier, he passes her to him. "She's been mad crying since before, when you told us to leave. She wants you I guess."

"It's okay Ao, I got you." Makoto pulls her into his shoulder, patting on her back, feeling her weight on him. She immediately stops bawling, Makoto is amazed.

"You jerk, don't ever do that again!" Haru is already in his jammer slipping into the water beside them, squeezing Makoto's body over his arms. "What happened? Wait, why are you bandaging your stomach? Are you hurts?" 

"Yeah about that.." He grunts. "I am sorry, I'll try not to make the both of you worried about me ever again." He nuzzles on Haru's cheek. "This actually helps my body feel better, Haru.."

"Okay, sure." Haru touches the line of knots on his back gently. "Are you feeling better now, Makoto?"

"I've given this by the midwife that told me I was with child that one time. She thinks that my tummy is having problem recovering it former shape, she suspects it's because I might have a fat gup. I met a merbaby born around the same time with Ao, but he's a lot smaller." Makoto explains, "She said this belt should help the muscle back to it's position."

"You mean to say, your midwife think Ao is too big and she put a toll on you?" Haru hums, "Her human healer said she's definitely on the small side, but as long as she gains weight it will be fine."

"She's big for a gup, but small for a human baby, that's confusing." Makoto remarks, hand still patting on his daughter's back. 

"Yeah, I think we need to reconsider our approach.." Haru agrees. "Okay, are there more on your condition? Did your midwife say anything?"

Makoto shakes his head but his eyes darts all over the place.

"Haru, earlier.." He starts, once more scanning the area behind them. "The reason I was shouting at you is.."

"Yes? Is this about Ao? Something happened with the pod?" Haru urges him to keep talking.

"The pod I'm not sure, but.." Makoto pauses. "I don't know what's happening, but someone followed me to the hideout.."

"What!? Someone from your pod?"

"Yeah, Haru, yeah.." Makoto gulps. "It's.. My midwife.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have chose to do cliffhanger. (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> Borrow characters from other KyoAni works to put in the story. I actually wrote a detour chapter, but decided to just go with this one. Thanks for reading, comments and kudos  
> 💚💙

"Is it bad if someone from the pod snuck upon us together?" Haru asks, referring to the merfolk. They put their daughter to sleep on the folded sleeping bag Haru brings along. Makoto's been keeping his silent, mulling on his own. 

Haru understands that Makoto doesn't want to expose his species to the human world, but the other merfolk he already met seems to get along just fine with him – granted that they're Makoto's family. He wonders if other merfolk is actually not that welcoming towards human? Is Makoto's family going to have a problem if Makoto get caught having a relationship with human?

"Or is this about Ao? You said she's interested in Ao, right? Is it a problem for merfolk when they aren't introducing the baby to the pod?" He tries another questions, despite his usual chatty demeanor Makoto can be really secretive if he wants.

"I don't think so? It's unusual but it happens.." Makoto shrugs. "I don't know if it's about Ao.. But at the same time I really can't think of anything, Haru."

"You said she knows about bike?" Makoto nods his agreement and they both back onto thinking. Haru feels confused because he doesn't seem to see a connection between a mermaid and a bike. "Is it possible that she only overheard what you've been shouting out?"

"Yeah, but she sign it to me." Makoto makes a complicated gesture with his hand, "it's not necessarily says bike, but she signed a _human land boat_." His tail smacks the water around.

"Okay.." Haru lays down his body on the sand, and use his forearm to cover up his eyes. "I'm sorry.." he murmurs, tired.

"About what, Haru?" Makoto tilts his head, looking at Haru's face.

"I feel like I can't do anything to help you." Haru replies tiredly. "I don't know.."

"No, Haru. It's on me.." Makoto says, his finger grips on Haru's jammer waist. "I am sorry I can't tell you more.."

"Have you checked back with your family? See if anything happened under after you left?" Haru holds Makoto's fingers, rubbing on his pointer and middle finger.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard about anything. They knew the midwife, but hadn't meet her recently." Makoto shakes his head. "She was relatively new back then – the last time I went back here. She's just started taking over the role of the late pod midwife."

"What do we do now?" Haru asks, trying to be sensible. There's no point in trying to dwell more on the matters if Makoto isn't going to speak anytime soon.

Makoto looks down and grips his fingers back, rubbing absentmindedly on it. "We can go home?"

"Sure. My things here are pretty much done." Haru nods, he tugs on Makoto's finger. "Hey, look at me.."

Makoto meekly turns his sight to Haru's eyes. "Haru.."

"It's okay, Makoto. I'm a little upset that you can't say anything, but I understand." Haru smiles. "Just, if you want to talk.. I'll be ready to listen whenever."

"I am afraid, you'll look at me differently if I tell you." Makoto replies. "It's.. My folks are not as..timid as me.."

"It's fine, I'll manage." Haru pulls his boyfriend's fingers and put a kiss on it. "Whenever you're ready."

Makoto pulls him into a tight hug. Haru rubs his palm on the back of Makoto's neck, it's pulled taut.

"I miss you." He pulls and arranges Makoto so half of his tail is on his lap, and then leaning his head on Makoto's shoulder. 

The merman nuzzles into his cheek. "Me too, Haru.."

"Be safe okay.. This is the first time we've experienced something like this and I worry." Haru murmurs.

Makoto leans in and kisses Haru slow and deep. There's hot and shivery prickles run up on Haru's spine and he can't help but releases a breathless noise. Haru tries not to sink too deep into the kiss, but it's hard when Makoto's hands are on his, keeping him in place to taste, to devour.

"Ngh.." He makes a garbled sound and pulls back slightly from Makoto's face. "Stop, Mako.." He hisses when he feels Makoto's palm graze low around his crotch. He continues trailing kisses from Haru's jaw down to his throat and chest, and then settles his forehead up against Haru's. A small pecks placed on the corner of Haru's lips and he tilts his head just so.

"You don't want to?"

"I thought you can't?" Haru feels his face heating up. "I mean, it's barely a week since you've delivered her."

"We can't, doesn't mean I can't do other things to.. you know?"

"Ngh.." Haru buries his face into Makoto's neck and makes incoherent noise. "I'll wait.. If you can't, I don't.. Let's just cuddle for now.."

"I'll make it up to Haru later." Makoto sighs and snuggles closer to Haru.

"Mmmhmm.. Me too.." Haru hums.

They stay tangled up all together while Haru tells Makoto about how his day went with the city hall and checking Ao's health condition. Makoto replies with his own telling. Haru takes out the packed dinner he's prepared and they eat together, just like usual.

"I'll try looking for this kind of belly warmer for you later." Haru touches the binding on Makoto's stomach.

"Human use belly warmer? I've never seen you wear one, Haru?"

"Not exactly like this, but it's kinda similar." Haru shrugs. "It's inconvenience."

"Aah.." Makoto grins, "You'll strip slower if you were to use one."

"Yeah." Haru nods as he sets his dinner container away.

There's something eating on Haru, Makoto can feel it. Haru is a very calm and collected human, Makoto rarely seen him outside his unperturbed demeanor. Still there are things he notices that gave away Haru's thought. 

Like now, he's moving his toes like he wants to clench on something. Makoto's sure that Haru's left feet will start twitching just about then, and the little scrunch on top of his nose will appear shortly after. He's debating with himself if he should wait or straight ask him about it.

"I am concerned." Haru says, Makoto turns his face to better watch his mate's expression. "Are there things I should do, to be accepted by Makoto's family?"

_Huh?_ Makoto tilts his head.

"Are there equal things as marriage for merfolk? Like, I want to ensure Makoto's parent that I will take good care of Makoto and Ao.. So they don't have to worry about you guys ever again."

"I always think that we're alredy mated, Haru." Makoto says, still unsure of what Haru means by that. "Tell me how human do this marriage things?"

"Well, we go to some official to put the marriage into some kind of record so it's recognised by the government. We vow to support each other mentally and physically, being there for each other during bad time and good time, till death do us apart.." Haru rambles.

"Merfolk courts and get mated and then we usually live in a den together." It's a real simple process, Makoto feels like Haru practically courts him since day one. "Haru you shares your food with me, you brings gifts, you shows me places that you frequently visits, it's all are part of merfolk courting–more or less."

"Okay, then what are the difference between courting and get mated?" Haru asks again.

"I invite you to my family's place, we hunt together and you give all your gathered game to my family..." He trails off. "There's an old tradition that the parents of the intended needs to provide some place for the mated pair to den down in exchange of dowry." Makoto lifts a brow. "Why are you asking, Haru?"

"I just want to make sure that they accept me.." Haru seems a little confused. "They are very nice and kind, but I can't help but feels like there's something I'm expected of.. Should I get you this dowry? What's in it?"

"Haru, it's not needed.." Makoto cuts in. "I don't mind, my parents won't mind. I'm not going to ask you for things that would put you in a bind.." He pauses and takes a steadying breath, "Haru, you won't force me to meet other human until I'm ready, right?"

"It seems your mate is the opposite of you, Makoto. He seems ready to meet another member of our pod."

Haru sees a mermaid emerges from the water near the entrance of their place. She has long flowy dark hair, half bun on the side of her head with a spoon jammed in it. Her tail is almost the same color as her eyes, muted copper. Unlike Makoto's mom, she wear a binding on her chest.

Makoto slips in front of him and makes a loud screeching clicking voice. He places his body to shield Haru from her line of sight. Haru can see that she rolls her eyes from afar, she almost seems like she's amused by Makoto's act.

"You don't have to be that spooked." She calmly interjects. "Hi." She waves her hand at Haru, he thinks.

"What are you doing, following me around?" Makoto hisses.

"Really, I'm just curious." She shrugs her answer. "I suspected things, but I just want to see it with my own eyes. I know what you're risking." She explains further.

Haru doesn't like it when they starts talking about this risk he can't think about what exactly. If Makoto won't tell him, then maybe he will ask this lady mer.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I can't help but ask how would you know?" Haru asks aloud.

"Haru!" Makoto shush. "Don't.."

"Well for one, because I have human sibling and father." She replies casually.

Haru thinks Makoto could get blind if his eyes bulges just a fraction further.

"Ok." Haru's going to accept anything that resembles help, how miniscule it is.

"What, no Haru!" Makoto cuts in. "No, why should I believe you?" He turns back to face the mermaid.

"If you let me borrow your phone, I can definitely give my sister a call." She offers. "Honestly, it is very unusual for merfolk to get a human mate but it's not that rare, Makoto. I myself found one other, on the other side of the sea." She admits steadily, Haru thinks she looks genuine and believable.

Haru puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder and gives a small nudge. "Let's listen to her first." He whispers on Makoto's ear.

"No, Haru.. You should take Ao and leave home now." Makoto whispers back.

"Hey, it's okay. Just, let's see what she has to say, we'll decide later okay." Haru insists, he hopes his grip on Makoto's shoulder is reassuring.

He switches his gaze to the mermaid that has find a spot on one of the rock to perch on now, she smiles calmly toward him. Haru nods and moves to sit beside Makoto.

"My name is Kitashirakawa Anko." She introduces herself. "My father used to have this mochi store at Sakatominami before he passed away. My sister took care of our family business now, you can visit her if you want. Just tell her my name, she'll gladly help you."

"You mean, you have human sister?" Haru asks, _so it is possible to have both kind of child from human and merfolk pairing_.

"Yeah. I got to live with my mom. Dad took care of my sister." She reaches for her strands of dark hair and starts twirling it on her fingers. "Mom was the midwife of her pod. It's in the north of Sakatominami, they met when Dad caught one of her fin in his fishing hook."

"Your mother keeps him away from her pod knowledge?" Haru can't help but asks away.

She nods gravely. "It's complicated. You should wait for Makoto to explain it further for you."

Haru feels Makoto tighten his grips on his knee for a brief moment. "I understand." He pats on his boyfriend's hand.

"But really if you need help with anything, you should get in touch with my sister." She continues speaking. "Dad was always eager to help, and he told us to do the same if we happened to meet any person with the same fate of him and mom."

Makoto is still wary, Haru can see that. It's almost too good to be true, to find other person that had the same experience with them. Haru still thinks that there are a lot of things to take care of, to carefully decide on. But what he didn't realize is that for the first time after his daughter arrived, he feels like he finally breaths above the water again. Haru thinks he's finally sure that he'll manage.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Rin."

Rin huffs aloud and sits tiredly to pulls off his shoes and jackets. The journey he spent sitting on the train between Tokyo and Sakatominami is taking it's toll, and all he wants to do is to nap peacefully and hopes Haru left something for him to eat if he hasn't awake by dinner time.

He sluggishly heads to the bathroom to cleans up a bit before succumbing to bed. He throws his dirty clothes to wash later and drags his bag to his room before collapsing into his bed.

He distantly hears Haru putters around in the kitchen, he wishes for dinner not to be mackerel. His water maniac roommate is great at cooking, but eating mackerel seven days a week might send Rin early to grave of boredom. He rubs his head to his pillow and just about to dozes off when he heard a crying sound.

 _Great, someone is bringing baby to the building_. Rin groans and moves to put a pillow above his house to conceals the noise a bit.

He was just about to reach the point where his conscience would finally left, when the crying noise is back and it lasts longer than before. Rin wants to cry himself. He gets up and uses his pillow to cover his head and decided to take his nap on the living room hoping the voice won't reach that far. He passes the opened door on Haru's room and stops dead on his track when he sees Haru holding a baby in his arm.

"Are you taking extra job as baby sitter now?" Rin asks aloud from the hallway.

"No." Haru replies with a lowered voice, he doesn't want to upset the screaming bundle on his arm. He's doing power walking up and down the length of his room, which – Rin suddenly notices, now has several of baby equipment scattered around. Crib, stroller, and things Rin can't even put the name off.

"Then whose baby is that you're holding?" He asks again.

"My daughter." Haru answers curtly.

 _Huh, that's neat_. "Okay." Rin shrugs and was about to goes down to their living room before he realizes what Haru's answer was. "Excuse me? Did you say daughter?"

"Yes."

"Haru? What!!?" Rin knows he's tired from the long train trip, but it's possible to misheard Haru saying he has a daughter just now, right?

"Please don't shout, Rin. You'll upset her." Haru shush back. "Yes this is my daughter. I'll explain more after you take your much needed nap, I'll try to calm her down."

"....Haaa?!" He shouts – with his low voice –at the same time when Haru closes the door in front of his shocked, slack jawed face.

He barely left their apartment for two weeks, and suddenly the apron-as-clothes roommate he has manages to acquire himself a baby? A daughter at that? Rin can't believe his life.

He tries to trace the time back from when they decided to rent a place together. He was sure Haru is a virgin. He's never shown any interest towards anything other than water. He even said his first love was a waterfall for fuck sake. Rin genuinely thought Haru won't be able get a girlfriend – or boyfriend for that matter – unless Rin meddles and forces him to. Apparently he's been fooling around and got himself a baby on top of that. 

_He probably thinks condoms are not 'free' enough for him. Haru you stupid freestyle pool fiend._

Rin can't seems to recall any moment where Haru might have given signs that he's seeing someone. He dutifully goes to work, he prepares lunch boxes to bring everyday. Sometimes he'd even go with Rin to the pool to swim laps. Rin never caught him smelling like he's been hanging around girls, he only smells distinctly of seawater. On the rare moment of Saturday night where he spent his time at home, Rin would almost always sees Haru at home. Sometimes if Rin woke up early enough, he'd caught Haru coming back from early jogs.

Alas, everything have to wait, Rin desperately needs to take a nap right this second. He'll goes mad if he lets his mind wander a second longer. He puts his pillow on the couch and punches on it a few time before closing his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 _Haru you sneaky bastard_.

\---

They eat dinner in silence. Rin knew Haru tries to win him over by serving a meat dish (he still puts mackerel on top of his own rice bowl). The baby is – Rin assumes – sleeping in Haru's room. Her father nonchalantly finishes his plates, just like their usual routine of eating in together.

Haru gets up and makes the both of them a cup of tea. Rin methodically finishes his dinner and gathers their dishes to soak in the sink. He'll wash them later, after he finished with Haru. He sits in front of Haru on their small dinner table.

"So." Rin starts. "You've got yourself a daughter."

"Yes."

"I've never take you as someone that's father material." Rin continues. "Where's her mom?"

"Not in the picture." Haru answers.

"Haaaa? Are you out of your mind?" Rin is definitely exasperated by Haru's short response. "You decided to raise a baby – another human being – because her mom dumped her on you? Haru, are you.."

"She's not dumped. I.. I knew h-she is going to have the baby, I just didn't expect her to be arrived like this.." Haru's explanation is giving Rin a headache.

"Okay hold on." He rubs his temple hard. "You knew your girlfriend is pregnant, but you didn't expect a baby to come out of it?" Rin wants to strangle him so bad. "Haru you did pass your biology test on high school, right?"

"It's complicated, Rin. Her mother's condition is hard to explain." Haru starts, "She's not exactly in a position where she can raise her properly. She had the baby at hi-her own place, and then bought her to me not too long ago."

Rin can see that Haru tries his best to explains his complicated situation without giving away too much. "Haru you're not being blackmailed to do this right? Did you mingle with dangerous person? Or illegal person?"

"Not blackmailed." Haru shakes his head, he puts his stance straighter. "I know she's mine, I'm in the process to put her into my family registry." He explains further.

_Gonna go and buy a kilogram of Advil for myself. Should have know that it's Haru, what did I expect again?_

"Have you told your parents about this?" Rin hopes maybe his parents would smack some sense into the head of his childhood friend. _Of course he didn't._

"The plan is to raise her by myself, in case her mother wants to see her.." Haru admits.

Rin is so ready to smack Haru himself, "So now her mother wants visitation? Haru, what are you getting yourself into? Are you serious?"

"Rin, I'm not asking anything from you." Haru reacts way too calmly for Rin's taste. "I tell you this because I'm going to need every inch of help available out there, no matter how small it is. I'll try my hardest to not stand in your way, I'll probably going to look for another place in a few weeks. It's just..." He pauses, and exhales a long shaky breath. He's taking a breather before diving down another notch. "We've been friend since..forever, hell, you're maybe what people might call my best friend. So just, trust..me in this. I know what I need to do, and that is to do right by her." He flicks his eyes to the direction of his bedroom.

Rin is stunned by Haru's admition. This is probably the first time he ever heard that much words coming out of Haru's mind. It's..mind boggling–to put it simply, but he thinks Haru manages to voice out his sincerity just fine. Rin might needs to just trusts Haru in this.

"I'm in no position to reveal about her mother's whereabouts. But.." Haru looks determined, confused but determined. "But if, when I get – even the tiniest hint of – them agreeing to let you in, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"You'll answer all of my questions?"

"Every single one of them. Promise." Haru nods.

The silence stretches for a long moment before Rin slouches back into his chair. He takes a sip of his tea and hums.

"Tell me her name again?"

For the first time in forever, Rin finally get to see how Haru's face really lights up when he grins that happy smiles. It fits his face nicely, eerily nice. He should put more smiles on his face instead of those constipated frowns.

"Ao. Her name is Ao."

\---

"She's bald."

"She will grow some hair."

"I think I know why you insisted that she's yours." Rin goes to reach the spot between Ao's eyebrows with his finger but stops and hovers a few inches from her face. "That's the patented Nanase constipated frown."

Haru snorts beside him beside the crib. Ao decided to join the commotion and peeks around for a few second. She probably thinks they're not worth her time –yet, and goes straight back to sleep.

"I dunno.. She's so sweet, she can't be yours Nanase." Rin lets out an amused snorts. "Bet those greens are her mom's?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it is." Haru smiles and rearranges the blanket around Ao's body and nudge at Rin. "Let her sleep."

Throwing a short glance at Haru's face, Rin decided there that he definitely needs to get to know this person who able to put smiles that bright on Haru's face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Haru can't believe their luck. He stands in front of the old Kitashirakawa's house, clutching the key in one hand, holding Ao with the others. He'll be meeting Makoto and Anko inside.

Anko told them that her mother had been very lucky, she had found some old things from a sunken ship that's quite valuable. When her father took it to the museum, they gave him a hefty reward. That combined with his successful mochi business had bought them this secluded house along with the land plot surrounding the area, with direct access to the sea. Over the years, Mr. Kitashirakawa had built the house himself. With some help from his wife, he added a basement pool that connected to the sea, where he can safely met his mer family.

The location is a bit far from the city, but this will be great for his own little family in the meantime. Anko's sister has refused his intention of paying the rent for the house, she had told Haru to just use his money to repair the house, as it's an old house that surely need some repairing and adjustment here and there. Haru and Makoto can stay here as long as they like, since no one really use it anymore. 

Haru thinks they're going to stay there for a few months until Ao gets a little bit older, and they can put her at a daycare. That's their plan for now. He doesn't really know where to go after that, or what to tell Rin. He'll think about that later.

He opens the small fence and goes to unlock the door. There's the smell of an old house coming off once he gets into the house. It's a bit dusty, but Haru can see that this house had been well taken care of. He walks the hallway to the dining and kitchen area where the stairs to basement located.

The stairs leading to the basement let out a cracking noise whenever Haru steps on it. It goes down quite far, so it's not surprising that the basement ceiling is quite high. There's light coming in to the basement that Haru doesn't know where it comes from, and it keeps the basement light and warm. Haru sees the pool, it looks more like a pool tide with rocks and boulders situated surrounding the area. The area closest to the pool edge are the shallowest, and it goes deeper further down. There's a kitchenette attached to a small cozy living area by the pool. Haru thinks it's real great to have space like this.

"Oh you're here already." 

"I've just arrived not too long ago, Anko-san.." Haru bows, "Sorry for the interruption..."

"You're gonna stay here, don't need to say that, Haru-kun." Anko makes a swatting gesture with her hand while hoisting her body up to sit on one of the bigger rock near the pool edge. Not too long after, Makoto comes out from the water near her.

"Haru!" He glides to the edge. "Ao. Hi! Wow this place is so warm and bright." He stops at the shallow steps near the edge of the pool. "Your den is so nice, Anko-san."

"Thank you, Makoto." Anko smiles from her place. "It's been long time since I came here. It's a bit tricky to find the tunnel leading here, my mom arranged it herself."

"Yes. I don't think I'd know the way had you not come and show me yourself." Makoto nods. "Thanks a lot for this, Anko-san.."

"No worries, glad I can help." Anko turns her head to look at Haru. "You'll need to clean it up a bit, and check for the gas and electricity first. Ask my sister if you need help."

Haru's handing over the small air pump to Makoto to set up the air mattress he brings. "I'll do it after lunch. I've prepared food, please join us Anko-san."

"Haru works at a restaurant, Anko-san. His cooking are very great, you should try." Makoto finishes pumping the air mattress and starts taking out the prepared lunch.

"For real?" Anko slides down into the water and comes closer to the boys' spot. "Wow, it looks great. It's been years since I ate rice balls!" She gushes, looking down at the lunch boxes Makoto arranges around them.

Haru gets Ao out from the carrier and lays her down on the air mattress. She stays asleep, probably because she's been awake on their way to the house.

"She's definitely big for a gup her age." Anko smiles, checking up on the air mattress. ("Very convenient! If only it won't float.")

"I worry because she's drowning in her clothes." Makoto admits. "When it's the smallest size for human baby available."

"She'll catch up. Before long you'll have her running around wreaking havoc all over the place." Anko reassures, she's touching Ao's fist. "If she's anything like my sis, she'll do fine being in the water."

"I hope she takes to the water quick." Haru adds. "I was thinking what would I do if she ends up couldn't swim." He's distributing plates and utensils, also sets up the camping stove to prepare some tea.

"She's a gup. She'll do just fine, my sister can stay in the water for hours without getting wrinkles."

"That's real neat!" Makoto gushes. "I'm always afraid Haru's toes get shriveled off when he stays too long in the water." Makoto sighs, Anko is giggling beside them.

"They won't.." Haru stares at his feet. "Let's dig in."

Anko giggles. "Itadakimasu, thanks for the food Haru-kun." 

\---

Anko left after spending some time with Makoto's little family, said she wants to visit her old pod. Makoto has Ao in his arm while Haru sweeps the basement with the broom he found close by.

"I can't believe this is really happened to us Haru."

"Believe me, I know." Haru answers. He stopped and leans forward against the broom. "I can't believe our luck." He throws a smile to Makoto. "How was the tunnel looks like?"

"It's not easy to spot the entrance if you don't know where to look. Anko-san's mom's done a great job concealing. It gave me ideas." Makoto tells Haru. "Should I do the same thing like her? Digging things from a sunken ship to see if it's valuable, so Haru can buy a house like this."

"Or I can just take a loan and work hard to pay it off." Haru shrugs. "You think you can find someplace with tunnel access like here?"

"I can probably dig the tunnel myself.." Makoto says easily. "I'll scout around, see if I can find something."

"Let's talk about it later, okay." Haru reminds him, the tone of his voice goes softer. "We've got times."

Makoto hums his agreement. Ao is tucked into his neck, lying awake contently. At three weeks old, she got the roundest cheeks he's ever seen on a baby. It's amazing considering she only drink milk –no gup got this big without the diet of fish fat. At the same time, human baby are very motionless. Makoto is used to tiny gups moving around wasting time until their next nap, grabbing everything in sight to play with, following their family all over the place, learning to utilize every single body muscle they have so they can easily flips around, somersaulting. 

He doesn't know what to do with Ao. Haru seems to not talk to her that often, probably because she can't reply or doesn't understand yet? She rarely make faces, she only coos and cries for him if she's thirsty. She only eats, sleeps, pees and poos all the time. Haru taught him how to do diapers, but never asks Makoto to take care of her soiled diapers. The one time Makoto did it, he apparently put the diaper on a wrong side, Haru said it's fine but Makoto thinks it isn't because in the end Haru had needed to change her clothes.

Haru offered for Makoto to stop nursing her if he wants to –they can always put her on full formula diet. Makoto had told Haru that then he wouldn't know what to do with her, it's the least he can do for her. Haru had shakes his head and told him that he'd done plenty. Makoto thinks he is plenty useless.

"You can put her down on the mattress." Haru says, he's just finished rubbing up the whole floor with a wet cloth that smells weird. "Don't get her used to being held. It can be hard on the future."

"Okay." Makoto arranges Ao's sleeping mat –the way Haru showed him, and puts Ao down on the spread blanket on top. She coos, and Makoto replies with a clicking sound he uses only to call his daughter.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder if every single human baby is completely dependent like this?" Makoto fingers is grabbed inside Ao's little fist, he wiggles it carefully. "I am so not used to a very calm gup. Ran and Ren were a disaster compared to Ao.."

"It seems so." Haru shrugs. "I don't really have experience with baby.. I don't know what should I do other than keeping her clean and fed."

_Glad I'm not the only one then.._ Makoto carefully lifts Ao's grip on his finger up and down. "Are there.. I wish I can have someone to teach me how to do this.."

"I'll bring books." Haru offers. "We can read together. I'm sorry, I should have been better at this.." He trails off his thought.

"Hey, if anything I'm the one feeling totally useless here." Makoto doesn't want to make it hard for Haru. Haru deserves good things, wonderful fun things with his daughter, instead he got to do everything by himself. Makoto doesn't even know if he can keep Ao alive if she's left with him for a day.

He feels Haru goes down to sit beside him by the water. "I should have make it easier for Makoto.. Should have been the one to show you that we can do this, not..like this."

Makoto gently pries his finger off of Ao's hold and turns to take Haru into his arm, hugging him tight. He nuzzles on Haru's temple, hoping that it'd calm them down. Somehow he feels reassured that they both are thinking of the same things. They both want to give the other the best experience, the assuring certainty that they can do this, together. They're carrying the same weight, a terrifying weight it scares him sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm scared too." Haru agrees, apparently Makoto said the last part out loud. "Weird doesn't it, still getting scared after everything seems like starting to settled." He let off the tight hold he gave to Makoto, choosing to sits leaning on him.

"We're a dad, Haru. For almost a month now." Makoto adds, bumping on Haru's shoulder with his own.

"Huh.." Haru blinks.

"I mean, I'm glad that I got to be dad together with you. I'm scared, probably will always be, but I'm glad that we can be scared together."

"Yeah.." Haru nods, and Makoto loves it that Haru seems so happy, the splitting grin he lets out reaching into his eyes – turn them into a cute squinted line. "Yeah, me too Makoto."

\---

"Yeah you too Ao-chan." Makoto turns his face to see at their daughter.

"She said something?" Haru didn't seem to hear any sound out of their own voices, so it must be the little gup's voice.

"Yeah, she coos." Makoto smiles, "She coos after you, Haru."

"You're stuck with us, little miss." Haru pokes on Ao's tiny toe. "Don't worry, we're in this together, baby."

"Daddy loves you, Ao-chan." Makoto muses between them, and Haru thinks everything will be fine, he'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sparse and sporadic. I don't even know, lol. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
